Nuevos tiempos, nuevos retos
by xp2011
Summary: Las hermanas Halliwell tienen que lidiar con sus actividades mágicas y mortales, con una sorpresa de por medio
1. Introducción

**La siguiente historia está inspirada parcialmente en el cómic de Hechiceras, lanzado en 2010 por la editorial estadounidense Zenescope Entertainment. El cómic fue creado por Paul Ruditis y Raven Gregory, basado en la serie original (creada por Constance Burge).**

Esta historia comienza a desarrollarse a mediados de 2011, en San Francisco (California, Estados Unidos).

**Sobre la actividad mágica**

Han pasado 5 años desde que las hermanas Halliwell vencieron al supremo poder del mal. Desde entonces, han tenido vidas relativamente normales. En este tiempo, las hermanas han enfrentado y vencido a varios demonios de distintos calibres. En el proceso, las hermanas han desarrollado nuevos poderes.

**Sobre las hermanas Halliwell**

Piper sigue casada con Leo y tiene 3 hijos: Wyatt (el mayor), Chris (el del medio) y Melinda (la menor). Piper maneja su propio restaurante mientras que Leo sigue siendo el director de la Escuela de Magia. En el campo de la magia, Piper tiene un nuevo poder, consistente en derretir o quemar objetos.

Phoebe está casada con Coop y tiene 2 hijas: PJ (la mayor) y Jenny (la menor). Phoebe sigue trabajando en el Bay Mirror y además, ha recuperado los poderes de levitación y empatía. Además, Phoebe, Coop y sus hijas viven en una casa en otro punto de la ciudad.

Paige sigue casada con Henry y tiene 3 hijos: las gemelas Tamora y Kat (las mayores) y Henry Jr (el menor, quien además es adoptado). Paige trabaja como guía blanca mientras que Henry sigue siendo oficial de libertad condicional de la policía de San Francisco. En estos años, Paige ha desarrollado un nuevo poder: un campo de fuerza. Además, Paige, Henry y sus hijos viven en una casa cerca de la casa Halliwell.

Con sus obligaciones laborales, familiares y mágicas, todo se ve normal para la dinastía mágica Halliwell. Sin embargo, una sorpresa vendrá en la forma de 2 viejos conocidos de la familia, que vendrán a hacer parte nuevamente de sus vidas.

**Esta historia es demasiado compleja para contarla en un solo capítulo. Por lo tanto, este fic constará (inicialmente) de unos pocos capítulos, que se irán subiendo a medida que surjan nuevas siuaciones.**


	2. Más difícil por docena (1)

**En este capítulo, un viejo conocido regresa en una forma inesperada. Inspirado en la serie cinematográfica estadounidense "Más Barato por Docena (Cheaper by the Dozen)".**

En lo alto del puente Golden Gate, uno de los Ancianos está esperando a alguien. De repente, Paige aparece orbitando.

Hola – dijo Paige – Perdón por la tardanza, pero estaba dejando a los niños en el kindergarten.

Tranquila, Paige – respondió el Anciano – Sé a lo que te enfrentas.

¿En qué puedo ser útil? – preguntó Paige.

Se trata de la familia Morgan – respondió el Anciano mientras le mostraba a Paige una foto de dicha familia – Jeff, su esposa Valerie y sus 10 hijos obtuvieron sus poderes recientemente y necesitan de alguien que los oriente.

Paige miró la foto sorprendida.

¿12 hijos? – exclamó Paige - ¡No puedo con esto sola!

Lo sé, Paige – respondió el Anciano – Por eso contarás con la ayuda de un nuevo guía blanco.

Quiero conocerlo – dijo Paige.

Ya puedes salir – dijo el Anciano mientras miraba hacia su izquierda.

Alguien apareció orbitando al lado de Paige y el Anciano. Resultó ser Cole.

Hola, Paige – dijo Cole.

¿Cole? – exclamó Paige, sorprendida – Pero…

Conocemos el pasado demoníaco de Cole, así como su etapa de espíritu guía – dijo el Anciano – Creemos que merece una segunda oportunidad.

A Phoebe no le gustará verte de nuevo – le dijo Paige a Cole.

No me sorprende – dijo Cole - Debemos irnos.

Paige y Cole se fueron orbitando del lugar.

Minutos después, Paige y Cole estaban caminando por un típico vecindario suburbano.

Así que los Ancianos te revivieron y te nombraron guía blanco – dijo Paige.

Así es – dijo Cole – Después de ser destruido, me convertí en espíritu guía. Yo fui el que guió a Piper cuando Leo estaba en prueba.

Espero que eso cambie nuestra percepción sobre ti – dijo Paige.

Entonces, Henry salió de una casa de ese vecindario. Él se acercó a Paige y Cole.

Hola, cariño – le dijo Henry a Paige, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Hola, Henry – dijo Paige, respondiendo el saludo.

Tú debes ser Cole, el exesposo de Phoebe – le dijo Henry a Cole.

Así es – respondió Cole – Y tú debes ser Henry, el esposo de Paige.

Correcto – dijo Henry - ¿Qué los trae por acá?

Los Ancianos nos mandaron a orientar a los Morgan – respondió Paige - ¿Sabes dónde viven?

Los Morgan viven en aquella casa – dijo Henry, señalando una casa pintada de colores ubicada cerca – Esa familia está algo loca. Les deseo suerte.

Gracias, Henry – dijo Cole – Gusto en conocerte.

Henry se alejó rumbo a su auto.

Paige y Cole llegaron a la casa y lo que encontraron fue caos y más caos. Los 10 niños estaban haciendo travesuras usando sus poderes mientras los padres, Jeff y Valerie, estaban besándose.

Oh, por Dios – dijo Paige – Esto es más difícil de lo que creí.

Bienvenidos al manicomio – añadió Cole.

Jeff y Valerie notaron la llegada de los guías blancos y de inmediato se pusieron a la tediosa tarea de "ordenar" a los niños para la visita. Incluso Valerie y Jeff tuvieron que utilizar sus poderes para contribuir al orden.

Discúlpennos, pero no estamos acostumbrados a visitas sorpresivas – dijo Jeff.

Paige y Cole sonrieron nerviosamente. Luego Paige y Cole se presentaron.

¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita? – preguntó Valerie.

Somos sus guías blancos – respondió Cole – Vinimos a orientarlos sobre el buen uso de la magia.

Eso es aburrido – dijo Helen, una del grupo de niños.

Al menos evitarán problemas en el futuro – respondió Paige.

Los Morgan eran una familia bastante peculiar. Jeff tenía un cuerpo robusto, era empleado bancario y tenía el poder de la telekinesis. Valerie era delgada y usaba anteojos. Además, administraba un almacén y tenía el poder de congelar personas, animales y objetos en movimiento. Los hijos, aunque con diferentes personalidades, estaban unidos entre sí y con sus padres. Eran 5 chicas y 5 chicos, descritos así:

_LAS CHICAS_

Megan: 17 años, con el poder de hacer explotar objetos; Ashley: 15 años, con el poder de hacer aparecer y desaparecer objetos; Hannah: 13 años, con el poder de transformarse en cualquier persona, animal u objeto; Helen: 11 años, con el poder de la invisibilidad; Nicole: 7 años, con el poder de la premonición.

_LOS CHICOS_

Tom: 16 años, con el poder de lanzar rayos; Nick: 14 años, con el poder de la levitación; Max: 12 años, con el poder de la super velocidad; Mike: 9 años, con la capacidad para crear campos de fuerza; Lenny: 5 años, con el poder de la empatía.

Jeff y Valerie les explicaron a Paige y Cole que obtuvieron sus poderes al encontrar un viejo libro, propiedad de un abuelo de Valerie. Posteriormente, Paige enseñó a Valerie y las chicas cómo utilizar correctamente los poderes. Cole hizo lo mismo con Jeff y los chicos.

De pronto, un horrible payaso llamado Jonxi apareció saliendo del sótano.

Hola, mis niños – dijo Jonxi macabramente.

Eso asustó a todos los presentes en la casa, incluyendo a Paige, quien terminó orbitando brevemente.

Lo reconozco – dijo Cole – Es Jonxi, el payaso demoníaco.

El es un demonio – le dijo Paige a los Morgan – Deben vencerlo.

¿Vencerlo? ¿pero como? – preguntó Jeff.

En ese instante Jonxi arrojó una bola de energía a la foto familiar, destruyéndola.

Oh, era una bonita familia – dijo Jonxi.

Nos hiciste enojar – dijo Valerie, molesta – Vas a pagar por esto.

Todos en la familia combinaron sus poderes y derrotaron a Jonxi.

Los Morgan agradecieron a Paige y Cole por impulsarlos a confiar en la magia. Paige y Cole se fueron contentos. Estando en el andén, Cole oyó un sonido similar al de una pequeña campana.

Son los Ancianos – dijo Cole – Debo irme.

Gracias por la ayuda, Cole – dijo Paige.

Cole se fue orbitando mientras que Paige se alejó caminando hacia una esquina cercana.

**Espero no se sientan decepcionados con este capítulo. En el próximo capítulo (si Dios quiere) vendrá una segunda sorpresa para la familia Halliwell.**


	3. Nuestra pequeña hermana mayor (2)

**En este capítulo, vendrá la segunda parte de la sorpresa para la familia Halliwell. Inspirado en la serie hispana "Mi Pequeña Mamá".**

Paige estaba caminando en un parque cuando vio a 2 muchachos fastidiar a una jovencita. La jovencita se cansó de ser atacada y usó su telekinesis para arrojar a los muchachos a la copa de un árbol. Los muchachos bajaron del árbol y salieron corriendo.

Eso fue impresionante – le dijo Paige mientras se le acercaba.

Gracias – respondió la jovencita - ¿Eres Paige, verdad?

Sí, así es – respondió Paige – Y tú eres…

Prue, Prue Halliwell – respondió la jovencita.

¿Prue Halliwell? ¿en serio? – exclamó Paige – He oído mucho de tí y he querido conocerte.

Aquí me tienes, aunque con una apariencia inusual – dijo Prue.

¿Quieres un helado? – preguntó Paige.

De acuerdo – respondió Prue.

La nueva Prue era una muchacha de aproximadamente 15 años, de cabello rubio largo y ojos azules. En la heladería, Prue le contó a Paige que los Ancianos la resucitaron recientemente, por que los Ancianos le habían dicho que aún no había cumplido su destino. Prue también le dijo a Paige que, a pesar de que había muerto 10 años atrás, ella estaba al tanto de las cosas que le habían ocurrido a la familia Halliwell en todo este tiempo. Paige quería saber por qué los Ancianos la resucitaron en la forma de una adolescente. Prue le respondió que los Ancianos querían resucitarla con la apariencia que tenía al morir, pero que debido a "dificultades técnicas", le dieron esa apariencia.

De pronto, sonó el celular de Paige.

¿Hola? – dijo Paige.

Hola, Paige – dijo Phoebe, al otro lado de la línea – Oye, necesito un favor.

Para eso están las hermanas, Phoebe – respondió Paige - ¿De qué se trata?

Mi auto se averió y tuve que llevarlo al mecánico – dijo Phoebe – Recógeme en el callejón cerca del taller de Woody.

De acuerdo, Phoebe. Voy para allá – dijo Paige antes de colgar.

No puedo esperar para ver a mis hermanas de nuevo – dijo Prue, entusiasmada.

Ya sabes lo que dicen, Prue – dijo Paige – El show debe continuar.

Paige y Prue se fueron orbitando.

En el callejón, Phoebe estaba algo impaciente mientras esperaba a Paige. Paige y Prue entraron orbitando y a Prue se le vio contenta.

¡Phoebe! – dijo Prue mientras corría a abrazar a Phoebe.

Discúlpame, no te reconozco – dijo Phoebe – De dónde…

Phoebe no alcanzó a terminar la frase debido a que recibió una premonición. En la premonición, el demonio Shax estaba atacando a Prue y Piper, dejando como consecuencia la muerte de Prue.

¿Prue, eres tú? – preguntó Phoebe.

Sí, Phoebe, soy yo – respondió Prue – He regresado, aunque con una apariencia diferente, como puedes apreciar.

Te extrañé mucho – le dijo Phoebe a Prue mientras la abrazaba.

Yo también – dijo Prue.

¿Cómo regresó Prue de entre los muertos? – le preguntó Phoebe a Paige.

Larga historia – respondió Paige – Te la explicaré en casa.

Las 3 orbitaron rumbo a la casa Halliwell.

En la casa Halliwell, Piper y Leo estaban preparando la cena cuando Paige, Phoebe y Prue llegaron orbitando a la cocina. Phoebe les explicó que su auto se averió.

¿Quién es esta jovencita? – preguntó Leo.

Esta jovencita es Prue, en versión 2.0 – respondió Paige.

¿Prue? ¿mi hermana mayor? – preguntó Piper, incrédula.

Sí, Piper, soy yo – respondió Prue – Te lo demostraré.

Prue usó su telekinesis para mover un vaso de un extremo a otro de la mesa.

Ha regresado – dijo Phoebe.

Te extrañé mucho – le dijo Piper a Prue mientras la abrazaba.

Yo también te extrañé, Piper – dijo Prue – 10 años son mucho tiempo.

Bienvenida de vuelta, Prue – le dijo Leo a Prue.

Gracias, Leo – respondió Prue.

Ya en la cena, Prue les explicó a todos lo mismo que le había dicho a Paige en la heladería. Todo era cordialidad y sonrisas durante la cena. De pronto, Cole entró orbitando al comedor, para sorpresa de todos.

Hola todos – dijo Cole.

¿Cole? ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Phoebe, entre sorprendida e incrédula.

Pasaba por aquí y decidí visitar a la familia – respondió Cole – Bienvenida de vuelta, Prue.

Gracias, creo – dijo Prue, confundida.

Paige, ¿tienes idea de qué está pasando? – le preguntó Leo a Paige.

Los Ancianos nombraron a Cole guía blanco – respondió Paige – Parece que ya fue redimido.

En este caso, bienvenido de vuelta, Cole – dijo Piper.

Gracias, Piper – respondió Cole.

Después de la cena, Piper, Phoebe, Paige y Leo querían que Cole y la nueva Prue conocieran a la familia. Prue les dijo que lavaría los platos y luego iría con ellos. Ni bien entró a la cocina, se le aparecieron fluctuando 3 demonios: un demonio mayor llamado Volemor y los 2 muchachos que la atacaron en el parque. Los muchachos desaparecieron fluctuando y volvieron a aparecer del mismo modo por detrás de Prue y la sujetaron fuertemente.

Lo que le hiciste a mis muchachos no va a quedar impune – le dijo Volemor a Prue mientras hacía aparecer un athame.

Prue, asustada, se desmayó y usó su proyección astral para contactar a sus hermanas, a Leo y a Cole, quienes estaban en la sala.

Chicos, ayúdenme – dijo Prue – Me están atacando.

¿Dónde estás? – preguntó Phoebe.

En la cocina – dijo Prue antes de que su versión astral desapareciera.

Deberíamos llevárnosla al inframundo para torturarla – dijo uno de los muchachos, mientras Volemor contemplaba el athame que hizo aparecer.

Piper, Phoebe y Paige llegaron a la cocina y Piper hizo explotar a los 2 muchachos.

Devuélvenos a nuestra hermana – le dijo Piper a Volemor.

Así que son las Hechiceras – dijo Volemor – Si la quieren de vuelta, vengan por ella.

Acto seguido, Volemor se fue fluctuando, llevándose a Prue.

¡Prue! – dijo Piper, desesperada – Ya la perdí una vez y no quiero perderla de nuevo.

Tranquila, Piper, la encontraremos – dijo Phoebe – Lo prometo.

**En el próximo capítulo, el desenlace de esta historia.**


	4. Misión de rescate (3)

**En el capítulo anterior, el demonio Volemor raptó a Prue (resucitada en la forma de una adolescente).**

En el inframundo, Prue estaba atada con cadenas a una pared rocosa mientras que Volemor daba vueltas portando un athame.

Prue Halliwell, la mayor de las Hechiceras – dijo Volemor – Ni tus hermanas podrán salvarte de esto.

Piénsalo de nuevo – respondió Prue – Puedes llevarte una gran sorpresa.

Volemor hizo que uno de sus secuaces azotara a Prue. Mientras iba siendo azotada, Prue emitía chillidos de dolor.

Será un placer destruir a una de las Hechiceras – dijo Volemor.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Halliwell, Piper daba vueltas angustiada por lo que estaba pasando.

¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? – dijo Piper, con una sensación de culpa – Debí haber hecho algo.

Piper, tranquilízate – dijo Leo, sin perder la calma – Estoy seguro que habrá una solución.

Solo hay un problema – terció Paige – No tenemos pistas del demonio que la raptó.

Hay que ser positivos – dijo Phoebe – Tengo fe de que Cole volverá con una solución.

Cole había ido con los Ancianos en busca de pistas para rescatar a Prue de las garras de Volemor.

En esos instantes, Coop y Henry aparecieron.

Hola todos – dijo Coop.

Hola, cariño – le dijo Phoebe a Coop al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Supusimos que hay problemas, así que vinimos para acá – dijo Henry - ¿De qué se trata?

Larga historia – respondió Paige.

De pronto, Cole apareció orbitando.

Hola, Cole – dijo Coop.

Hola, Coop – dijo Cole, respondiendo el saludo – Es bueno verte de nuevo.

¿Hay alguna pista? – le preguntó Leo a Cole.

Según los Ancianos, el demonio que raptó a Prue se llama Volemor – respondió Cole – Se requiere el poder de las 3 para vencerlo.

En ese instante, se oyó una explosión en el ático. Todos fueron allá y cuando llegaron, se encontraron con que los niños (Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, PJ, Jenny, Tamora, Kat y Henry jr) habían intentado fabricar una poción, sin éxito.

¿Qué pasó aquí? – preguntó Coop - ¿Alguien puede decirme?

Verás, tío Coop, oímos que tía Prue había sido raptada por un demonio – respondió Wyatt – Así que decidimos ayudar.

Oh, niños – dijo Phoebe mientras recogía los escombros de la explosión – Comprendo sus ganas de ayudarnos con esto, pero…

Phoebe no alcanzó a terminar la frase, por que mientras ponía algunos escombros en un caldero, recibió la siguiente premonición:

_Prue estaba en el inframundo, en una especie de altar siendo sacrificada por Volemor usando un athame._

¿Qué viste, Phoebe? – preguntó Paige.

Ví a Prue – respondió Phoebe – Volemor quiere sacrificarla.

¿Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó Leo.

Yo haré la poción destructora – dijo Piper.

Y yo haré el hechizo – agregó Phoebe.

Piper, ¿quieres ayuda? – preguntó Paige a Piper.

Por supuesto – respondió Piper.

Creo que ya sabemos que hacer, caballeros – le dijo Leo a Henry y Coop, dando a entender que debían poner a los niños y a sí mismos a salvo.

En el inframundo, Volemor se le acercó a Prue.

Voy a sacrificarte – dijo Volemor mientras desataba a Prue.

Mis hermanas me salvarán – dijo Prue, casi llorando – Nunca lo lograrás.

¿Por qué no te callas? – dijo Volemor.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, ¡auxilio! – dijo Prue mientras Volemor se la llevaba.

En la casa Halliwell, las hermanas tenían todo listo para su misión de rescate. Sus respectivos esposos estaban esperándolas.

¿Y los niños? – preguntó Piper.

A salvo, en la escuela de magia – respondió Henry.

Cole está con ellos – añadió Coop.

Bien, estamos listas – dijo Phoebe.

Tengan cuidado – dijo Leo.

Las hermanas se fueron orbitando, rumbo al inframundo.

En el inframundo, Prue estaba recostada en una especie de altar mientras Volemor sostenía un athame.

Será un honor acabar con una de las Hechiceras – dijo Volemor.

De repente, Prue quedó cubierta de lucecitas azules y blancas y luego desapareció de la vista de Volemor (signo de que fue orbitada). Volemor quedó sorprendido.

Oye, demonio feo – dijo Piper.

¿Qué significa esto? – dijo Volemor.

Que no permitiremos que ataques a nuestra hermana perdida – respondió Paige.

Acto seguido, Piper hizo explotar el altar. Mientras Volemor volteaba a mirar, Phoebe usó su levitación para patearlo y luego derribarlo.

¡Athame! – dijo Paige, haciendo orbitar el athame que Volemor sostenía para clavarlo en el pecho de éste.

Toma esto – dijo Prue mientras le arrojaba la poción destructora.

Una vez arrojada la poción, Volemor comenzó a evaporarse. En ese instante, las 4 se disponían a recitar el hechizo que acabaría con Volemor.

Poder de las 3 del presente y el pasado, haz que este demonio del mapa sea borrado – recitaron Prue, Piper, Phoebe y Paige al tiempo.

Acto seguido, Volemor fue destruído.

Sabía que me salvarían – dijo Prue, entusiasmada.

Creo que ahora tendrán que conocer nuestro poder como el poder de las 4 – dijo Paige.

Después de ser rescatada, Prue conoció a los niños y pasó un rato jugando con ellos. Mientras tanto, Cole y Phoebe estaban conversando.

Phoebe, se que ya no tengo posibilidades contigo por que estás casada – dijo Cole – Pero estoy dispuesto a reparar todo el daño que les he causado a ti y tus hermanas.

Lo sé, Cole – respondió Phoebe – Este es un nuevo comienzo, y hay que vivirlo al máximo.

En ese instante, Coop se acercó.

Oye, Cole – le dijo Coop a Cole – Si necesitas alguna chica con la cual rehacer tu vida, yo puedo ayudarte.

¿En serio? – exclamó Cole, con sorpresa – Pero…

Confía en él, Cole – dijo Phoebe mientras se abrazaba a Coop – No por nada él es un cupido.

Más tarde ese día, todos fueron al restaurante de Piper a celebrar. Cada uno tenía una copa de champaña en "posición" de brindis.

Brindo por el regreso de Prue – dijo Piper.

Brindo por esta gran familia – dijo Phoebe.

Brindo por el poder de las 3 + 1 – dijo Prue.

Brindo por las nuevas generaciones de Halliwell – dijo Paige.

Brindo por los nuevos tiempos, y por los nuevos retos que nos esperan – dijo Leo.

Y todos brindaron con sus copas de champaña.

La lucha contra el mal y las responsabilidades familiares y laborales siempre involucran nuevos retos, pero por ahora es tiempo de celebrar.

**Con esto termina esta historia, mas no este fic.**

**Espero no se sientan decepcionados. Si se me ocurre alguna situación para este fic, la subiré (si Dios quiere) tan pronto como tenga oportunidad para hacerlo.**


	5. Diario de un guía blanco

**San Francisco, California, Estados Unidos**. En lo alto del puente Golden Gate, Cole está esperando a alguien. De repente, un Anciano aparece orbitando.

Que bueno que estés aquí – dijo Cole – Necesito ayuda.

Soy todo oídos – respondió el Anciano - ¿De qué se trata?

Me enamoré de una chica – dijo Cole – Pero no es una chica cualquiera, sino una muy especial.

¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó el Anciano.

Esa chica es una de mis protegidas – dijo Cole – Y tengo entendido que los guías blancos no podemos enamorarnos de nuestros protegidos.

Es cierto – dijo el Anciano – Pero ha habido pocas excepciones.

De repente, Cole sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en los genitales.

¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó el Anciano.

Es ella – dijo Cole – Está en problemas.

Después de decir eso, Cole se fue orbitando.

**Afueras de Moscú, Rusia**. Una doncella de pelo rubio estaba siendo atormentada por toda clase de animales salvajes, mientras Barbas miraba con regocijo. La doncella se llamaba Svetlana y era la enamorada de Cole. Cuando Cole llegó orbitando al lugar, quedó horrorizado.

¡Tweetie! – dijo Cole, refiriéndose a Svetlana por su apodo - ¿Dónde estás?

¡Cole, auxilio! – respondió Svetlana.

Pero si es Cole, el novio de esta chica – dijo Barbas – Los Ancianos gozarán con esto.

Cierra la boca – dijo Cole.

Cole orbitó a los animales a un zoológico cercano. Luego se acercó a Svetlana.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Cole.

Estoy bien – respondió Svetlana.

Deberías saberlo, Cole – dijo Barbas – Tu chica le tiene miedo al ataque de un animal salvaje.

Barbas pasó la mano frente a la cara de Cole, para "leer" su miedo.

Esto es interesante – dijo Barbas – Tienes miedo de que los Ancianos no te permitan estar con tu chica.

Ya se me ocurrirá algo para convencerlos – respondió Cole.

Y Barbas desapareció fluctuando.

Oh, cariño, esto ha sido duro – dijo Svetlana mientras abrazaba a Cole.

Ten fe, Tweetie – dijo Cole – Superaremos esto. Lo prometo.

De repente, Cole oyó un sonido similar a campanillas.

Debo irme – dijo Cole – Me están llamando.

Cuídate – dijo Svetlana mientras Cole se iba orbitando.

**Tokio, Japón**. Cole apareció orbitando en un callejón y se encontró con una adolescente herida mientras 2 chicas adolescentes más la rodeaban. La adolescente herida se llamaba Aiko y sus "acompañantes" eran sus hermanas, Akane (la mayor) y Azumi (la del medio).

¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Cole.

Un demonio nos atacó por detrás – respondió Akane.

No nos dio tiempo para defendernos – añadió Azumi.

Me duele mucho – gimió Aiko, revelando una herida en el abdomen.

Y Cole curó a Aiko de su herida.

¿Nos acompañas a casa? – preguntó Aiko a Cole.

De acuerdo – dijo Cole.

El abuelo está de visita – dijo Azumi mientras abandonaban el lugar – Te encantará.

Cole y el trío de chicas llegaron a una casa construida a la manera tradicional japonesa. Al entrar, Cole fue recibido amablemente por Hiroshi Watanabe (padre del trío de chicas), quién le ofreció té.

Vamos al ático, a buscar el Tablet – dijo Akane mientras ella y sus hermanas iban al ático.

Así que eres Cole, el guía blanco de las chicas – dijo Junichi (abuelo de las Watanabe) – me han hablado mucho de ti.

Sí, soy yo – dijo Cole – Aún no me acostumbro a la cultura japonesa.

Noto que eres bueno – dijo Hiroshi.

No sé si conozcas a un hombre que no he visto en mucho tiempo – dijo el abuelo Junichi.

¿De quién se trata? – preguntó Cole.

De un buen hombre llamado Leo Wyatt – dijo Junichi – Era el guía blanco de mi esposa. No lo he visto desde las olimpiadas del '64.

Lo conozco – dijo Cole, emocionado – Está vivo, pero ya no es guía blanco.

Entonces las Watanabe regresaron con un Tablet abierto en una aplicación llamada "guía de las sombras".

Cole, lo encontramos – dijo Azumi – Es un demonio llamado Kroller.

Hay que erradicarlo – dijo Akane – Es muy peligroso.

Pero ya tenemos lo necesario – dijo Aiko, contenta.

Excelente – dijo Cole.

De pronto, sonó una especie de pito y Cole sacó de su bolsillo un Smartphone. Lo miró y puso cara de sorpresa.

Debo irme – dijo Cole – Suerte con ese demonio.

Dale mis saludos a Leo – dijo Junichi mientras Cole se iba orbitando.

**Escuela de magia**. Cole llegó orbitando allá y se encontró con Leo.

Hola, Leo – dijo Cole - ¿Qué sucede?

¿Recuerdas la excursión a Stonehenge? surgió un problema en el restaurante y Piper me llamó para que la ayudara – dijo Leo – ¿Podrías acompañarlos?

Por supuesto – respondió Cole – Ve con ella.

Y Cole orbitó a Leo hacia el restaurante de Piper, mientras un grupo de estudiantes se acercaba.

¿Están listos? – preguntó Cole.

Estamos listos, señor Turner – respondió Kevin, uno de los alumnos – Tenemos también equipo en caso de emergencia.

Pues vámonos – dijo Cole antes de orbitar con los estudiantes.

**Stonehenge, Inglaterra, Gran Bretaña. **Cole y los estudiantes llegaron orbitando allá y Cole explicaba la historia del lugar, deleitando a los estudiantes. De repente, un grupo de demonios apareció. Los estudiantes lucharon contra esos demonios y los derrotaron.

Bien hecho, muchachos – dijo Cole.

Unas horas después, todos regresaron orbitando a la escuela de magia. Los alumnos estaban felices por la experiencia.

No olviden que la tarea de demonología es para el lunes – dijo Cole.

De repente, Cole sintió que algo andaba mal.

Chicas – dijo Cole en voz baja antes de irse orbitando.

**Afueras de San Francisco, California, Estados Unidos**. Un grupo de demonios liderado por el demonio Krakon tenía atadas, vendadas y encerradas en una jaula a Phoebe y Prue. Los demonios se divertían bamboleando la jaula. Cole llegó allá orbitando, junto con Piper y Paige.

Gracias por venir – dijo Krakon – Comenzaré por el guía blanco.

Que miedo – dijo Paige.

Pelotón – dijo Krakon, haciendo que un grupo de luces negras apareciera armado con ballestas.

Preparen, apunten, fuego – dijo Krakon.

Los luces negras dispararon sus flechas hacia Cole.

¡Flechas! – dijo Paige, haciendo orbitar las flechas hacia quienes dispararon.

Y las flechas impactaron contra los luces negras, matándolos de inmediato. Los demonios reaccionaron alistando bolas de energía, pero Piper los hizo explotar.

Voy a matarlas – dijo Krakon mientras alistaba una bola de energía.

No lo creo – dijo Piper antes de hacerlo explotar.

Y Phoebe y Prue fueron liberadas. Tenían algunas heridas fruto de los maltratos de los demonios, pero Paige y Cole las curaron.

Vengan, chicas – dijo Cole – Vamos a casa.

Mientras Cole y las Hechiceras salían del lugar, uno de los Ancianos se apareció orbitando.

Oh, no – dijo Piper.

Seré breve, Piper – dijo el Anciano – Cole, quiero hablar contigo.

¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Cole.

Sobre tu noviazgo, el consejo evaluó la situación – dijo el Anciano – Se ha tomado la decisión de que puedes continuar con ese noviazgo.

Que buena noticia – dijo Cole, emocionado – Gracias por el dato.

En cuanto a las hermanas Watanabe, ellas vencieron a Kroller.

Excelente – dijo Cole.

El Anciano se fue orbitando.

Phoebe, Coop es un genio – dijo Prue.

Gracias por el halago – respondió Phoebe.

Piper, ¿no te importaría si yo preparara la cena esta noche? – preguntó Cole.

Para nada – respondió Piper.

Y todos se fueron orbitando, mientras el sol comenzaba a ponerse.

**¿Pueden creerlo? Un capítulo centrado en Cole. Espero reviews.**


	6. El mundo de Prue

**La siguiente historia está inspirada en la serie cinematográfica estadounidense "Una noche en el museo" y las series televisivas estadounidenses "Sabrina, la bruja adolescente" y "Buena suerte, Charlie".**

En la secundaria Richmond, existe un periódico llamado "Tribuna Estudiantil". Ese viernes todo lucía normal cuando Prue entró a las oficinas del periódico, sosteniendo una cámara digital.

Hola, Bob – dijo Prue, saludando a Bob, el editor del periódico.

Hola, Prue – dijo Bob, respondiendo el saludo – Parece que tienes algo bueno entre manos.

En efecto – dijo Prue mientras le alcanzaba una tarjeta de memoria – Aquí están las fotos para el artículo del equipo de basketball.

Perfecto – dijo Bob, recibiendo la tarjeta – Gracias, Prue.

Mientras Prue salía del recinto un chico de anteojos la abordó. Ese chico se llamaba Andy y recientemente se convirtió en el novio de Prue.

Hola, Prue – dijo Andy.

Hola, Andy – dijo Prue - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Quería preguntarte si mañana puedes salir conmigo – dijo Andy.

Desde luego – dijo Prue, entusiasmada - ¿A las 9 en casa de Kate?

Perfecto – dijo Andy – Nos vemos allá.

Cuídate – dijo Prue.

Más tarde, cuando Prue llegó a casa, se encontró con que Piper, Phoebe y Paige la estaban esperando.

Que bueno que estés aquí, Prue – dijo Piper – Necesitamos ayuda.

Seguro, Piper – dijo Prue - ¿En qué puedo ayudar?

Queremos que mañana cuides a los niños – dijo Paige – Tenemos compromisos que no podemos evadir.

¿Cómo cuáles? – preguntó Prue.

Tengo una reunión en el periódico – dijo Phoebe – Paige tiene reunión en la escuela de magia y Piper tiene un evento en el restaurante.

Además, los muchachos también tienen otros compromisos – dijo Piper, refiriéndose a Leo, Henry, Coop, Victor y Cole.

Mañana tengo cita con un chico – dijo Prue.

Wow – dijo Piper, asombrada – No imaginé que tenías vida social desde que los Ancianos te resucitaron.

Es simple, llamas al chico y le dices que tiene que cuidar niños – dijo Phoebe – Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama el afortunado?

Se llama Andy – dijo Prue.

Doble wow – dijo Paige – Como si Andy Trudeau hubiera resucitado.

Algo así – dijo Prue – De acuerdo, lo haré.

Al día siguiente, Prue se disponía a salir con los niños al parque cuando sonó el timbre. Prue abrió y vio que era Andy el que estaba ahí.

Hola, Prue – dijo Andy – Supe que tienes que cuidar niños, así que vine a ayudarte.

Gracias, Andy – dijo Prue – Aprecio mucho esto.

¡Tía Prue tiene novio! – dijeron canturreando Wyatt y Chris.

¿Tía Prue? – preguntó Andy.

Son mis sobrinos – dijo Prue.

Tengo un buen plan para ellos – dijo Andy – Vamos a ir al museo.

Aburrido – dijo Wyatt – Quiero ir a los videojuegos.

Tranquilo – dijo Andy – Si usan su imaginación, el museo cobrará vida ante sus ojos.

El museo era un sitio que albergaba exposiciones de distintos tipos. Prue, Andy y los niños llegaron allá y entraron. De repente, Prue y Andy tuvieron ganas de ir al baño.

Debemos ir al baño – dijo Prue a los niños – Espérennos aquí.

Mientras la pareja de adolescentes iba al baño, los niños se reunieron en el vestíbulo del museo.

Andy dice que si se usa la imaginación, el museo cobra vida – dijo Chris.

Quiero ver si es cierto – dijo Melinda.

No aquí, Melinda – dijo Wyatt, asustado – Mamá nos mataría.

Además, Andy no sabe que tía Prue es una bruja – añadió Chris.

Puras habladurías – dijo Tamora.

¿Qué podría salir mal? – añadió Kat.

Hagámoslo – dijo PJ, entusiasmada.

Líbranos de este aburrimiento antes de que se acabe el día, invocamos el poder de las Halliwell para que este museo cobre vida – recitaron Tamora, Kat, PJ y Melinda.

Y todo en el museo cobró vida. Esqueletos de dinosaurios, animales disecados, obras de arte, todo adqurió vida propia. Wyatt y Chris estaban horrorizados por lo que estaban viendo.

En ese instante, Prue y Andy regresaban del baño cuando Wyatt y Chris corrieron a contarles lo sucedido.

Tía Prue, las niñas conjuraron un hechizo para que todo en el museo cobrara vida – dijo Wyatt.

Intentamos detenerlas, pero no pudimos – añadió Chris.

Creo que exageré cuando dije que usaran su imaginación – dijo Andy.

Prue y Andy fueron a echar un vistazo y vieron que los niños estaban jugando con las exposiciones.

Oh, niñas – dijo Prue, triste – Van a hacer que me meta en problemas.

Reza por que los Limpiadores no estén aquí – dijo Andy.

¿Disculpa? – dijo Prue, sorprendida.

He oído que casi se llevan a Wyatt por algo similar – dijo Andy – Deberías utilizar tus poderes para persuadirlos de que paren.

Andy sabe que tía Prue es una bruja – dijo Chris a Wyatt.

Los niños se estaban divirtiendo interactuando con todas las piezas en exposición. Prue y Andy se disponían a detener a los niños cuando entró una muchacha morena y mal vestida llamada Cassandra. Cuando Cassandra vio a Andy junto a Prue, estalló en cólera.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – le dijo Cassandra a Andy, furiosa.

Estoy en una cita con mi novia – dijo Andy – No me molestes.

¿Es esa la chica que te anda acosando? – le preguntó Prue a Andy.

Así es – dijo Andy.

De repente, PJ tropezó con Cassandra y tuvo la siguiente premonición:

_Cassandra estaba arrojándole una bola de energía a Prue._

Auxilio, un demonio – dijo PJ, asustada.

No tengan miedo, niños – dijo una momia del museo – Denle con todo.

De inmediato, Prue usó su telekinesis para arrojar a Cassandra contra una pared. Cassandra se puso de pie y arrojó una bola de energía contra Prue.

¡Bola de energía! – dijo Kat, haciendo que la bola de energía chocara contra una pared.

¿Alguien se sabe un hechizo para matar demonios? – preguntó Andy – No tenemos pociones.

Criatura de la oscuridad que solo sabe hacer daño, aléjate y vete al caño – recitaron Prue y los niños.

Y Cassandra fue destruída.

Creo que necesitamos arreglar esto – dijo Prue.

Los niños revirtieron el hechizo y posteriormente fueron a un parque infantil, acompañados de Prue y Andy. Todos ellos estaban en la piscina de pelotas cuando llegaron Piper y Paige. Piper congeló la escena.

¡Adolescentes locos! – dijo Paige, haciendo orbitar a Prue y Andy fuera de la piscina de pelotas.

¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó Piper.

La estamos pasando genial – dijo Andy.

Un pequeño incidente con demonios – dijo Prue, algo avergonzada – Nada que no pudiéramos solucionar.

Creo que hay una lección en todo esto – dijo Paige.

No dejar a los niños solos – dijo Prue.

Y estar siempre preparados – agregó Andy.

Y todos se quedaron en el parque infantil hasta la puesta de sol, cuando regresaron a casa.


	7. La metamorfosis

**Este capítulo está basado en la telenovela argentina "Lalola" y sus versiones internacionales.**

En el periódico The Bay Mirror, paige estaba visitando a Phoebe en su oficina cuando Spencer Ricks apareció.

Veo que sigues en ese puesto, Phoebe – dijo Spencer con una actitud arrogante – Conversando en el trabajo.

¿Algún problema? – preguntó Phoebe.

Creo que las conversaciones en público están reservadas para los hombres – dijo Spencer – Las mujeres deben quedarse en casa, cocinando y planchando.

¿Qué rayos le pasa? – le preguntó Paige a Spencer, enojada.

Que el mundo debería ser de los hombres – dijo Spencer – Somos el sexo fuerte.

No sabe con quién se ha metido – dijo Paige, desafiante.

Que miedo – dijo Spencer mientras salía de la oficina – Mira cómo tiemblo.

Paige se disponía a hacer aparecer un látigo (orbitando) pero Phoebe la detuvo.

Aquí no, Paige – dijo Phoebe – No quiero que se arme un escándalo por eso.

Pero Phoebe – dijo Paige – Ese cerdo machista nos está insultando.

En esas pasaba Elise.

¿Se refieren a Spencer Ricks? – preguntó Elise.

El mismo – dijo Phoebe – Alguien debería darle una lección.

Si van a darle una lección, sugiero algo discreto – dijo Elise.

Algo discreto – dijo Paige – Elise, eres un encanto.

Oye, un momento – dijo Phoebe mientras paige se iba orbitando - ¡Paige!

Oh, rayos – dijo Phoebe, frustrada.

En la casa Halliwell, Henry, Leo, Piper y Prue estaban terminando de asear la casa cuando Paige llegó orbitando.

Hola a todos – dijo Paige.

Hola, cariño – dijo Henry, saludándola con un beso.

¿Cómo te fue en el periódico? – preguntó Piper.

Phoebe está bien, pero hay un maldito machista rondando allá – dijo Paige.

¿Te refieres a Spencer Ricks? – preguntó Prue.

A ese me refiero – dijo Paige – Pero tengo una idea para darle una lección.

Cuidado, Paige – dijo Leo – No puedes castigar al culpable con magia.

Vamos, Leo – dijo Paige – Se trata de que aprenda a respetar a las mujeres.

Yo te apoyo, Paige – dijo Prue.

Excelente – dijo Paige – Vamos al ático a preparar todo.

De acuerdo – dijo Prue.

Paige y Prue se fueron orbitando al ático.

Algo traman, lo sé – dijo Piper.

Si esto no funciona, no sé qué podría funcionar – dijo Henry.

Solo espero que tengan cuidado – dijo Leo.

Unas horas más tarde (ya de noche) Phoebe y Piper llegaron al ático. Paige y Prue tenían dispuesta una mesita con velas encendidas, una foto de Spencer y una muñeca dentro de un caldero humeante.

Muy bien, hermanas – dijo Piper – Quiero saber de qué se trata.

Es sencillo, Piper – dijo Paige – Se trata de que Spencer Ricks se convierta en mujer.

Para que vea la situación desde otra perspectiva – añadió Prue.

Suena genial – dijo Phoebe.

De acuerdo, hagámoslo – dijo Piper.

Mente testaruda que comienza esta aventura, nada mantiene su forma, todo se transforma – recitaron las hermanas antes de arrojar la foto de Spencer al caldero.

A esa hora, Spencer estaba durmiendo. En cuestión de minutos el cuerpo de Spencer experimentó una metamorfosis. A la mañana siguiente, Spencer se levantó y al verse en el espejo convertido en una mujer, quedó horrorizado. En ese momento, Prue apareció astralmente y desde una distancia prudente vio el resultado del hechizo. Prue sonrió antes de desaparecer como llegó. Cuando "despertó", ella y sus hermanas estaban en el ático.

¿Qué viste? – preguntó Phoebe.

Vi a Spencer Ricks convertido en mujer – dijo Prue.

Wow, no creí que funcionaría – dijo Piper.

Ahora, la advertencia – dijo Paige.

¿Qué advertencia? – preguntó Phoebe.

Una que le diga lo que le pasó – dijo Paige.

No pretenderás exponernos, ¿o sí? – preguntó Piper.

Piper, tranquila – dijo Paige – No nos vamos a exponer, solo será una advertencia.

En casa de Spencer, sonó el teléfono y Spencer contestó.

Hola, Spencer – dijo una voz femenina grave al otro lado de la línea – Cuando esa chica te dijo que no sabías con quién te metías, hablaba en serio. Ella tiene sus contactos y te está dando una lección. Disfruta de tu nuevo cuerpo, muñeca.

¡AAAAAH! – gritó Spencer, asustado.

En el ático, Prue colgó el teléfono y sonrió.

Me pregunto que vendrá después – dijo Piper.

Algo divertido – dijo Phoebe.

En el Bay Mirror, Spencer (con su nueva apariencia) apareció y todos los hombres presentes voltearon a mirar. Elise se le acercó.

Disculpa, no creo haberte visto antes – dijo Elise.

Me llamo Karla – dijo Spencer – Spencer Ricks me envió.

¿Dónde está? – dijo Elise.

Se le presentó una emergencia familiar – dijo Spencer con un tono de duda.

Bien hecho, hermanas – dijo Phoebe para sí misma al ver todo aquello.

"Karla" había sido cortejada por varios empleados masculinos del periódico, pero ella los rechazaba. Horas más tarde, cuando "Karla" iba camino a casa, un hombre se la llevó a un callejón e intentó agredirla sexualmente. Ahí fue cuando Prue apareció astralmente, usando telekinesis para alejar al agresor. Éste salió corriendo después de sentir aquello. Spencer vio a Prue desaparecer astralmente.

No volveré a subestimar a las mujeres – dijo Spencer para sí mismo.

Al día siguiente, Spencer ya había vuelto a la normalidad y apareció en el Bay Mirror.

Spencer, ¿dónde estabas ayer? – preguntó Elise al verlo.

Larga historia – dijo Spencer mientras se dirigía a la oficina de Phoebe.

Spencer golpeó a la puerta de la oficina y se le permitió el paso.

Hola, Spencer – dijo Phoebe.

Hola, Phoebe – dijo Spencer, arrepentido – Lamento haber dicho mal de las mujeres, pero me criaron en un entorno machista.

No te preocupes, estoy segura de que las cosas cambiarán para bien – dijo Phoebe – Por cierto, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

Si te lo digo, no me creerías – dijo Spencer.

**Atención hombres: nunca subestimen a una mujer, y menos si esa mujer tiene habilidades especiales.**


	8. 2012: Asunto Hindú

Ha pasado más de un año desde que Prue y Cole regresaron a las vidas de la familia Halliwell. Durante este tiempo, la familia enfrentó y venció a demonios de distintos calibres.

El verano de 2012 fue especial para la familia Halliwell por 3 motivos: el matrimonio entre Cole y Svetlana (celebrado en la ciudad alemana de Berlín, con luna de miel en las islas griegas), la "excursión" familiar a los Juegos Olímpicos en Londres y el regreso a las vidas de las Halliwell de Billie Jenkins, después de 6 años de ausencia.

Billie ahora vive en San Francisco, trabajando como publicista para una importante agencia local mientras que Cole y Svetlana viven a las afueras de San Francisco.

Aquel día, Paige apareció orbitando en la oficina de Phoebe en el periódico The Bay Mirror.

Hola – dijo Phoebe, saludando a Paige.

Hola, hermana – dijo Paige, respondiendo el saludo.

¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó Phoebe.

Los Ancianos me dieron un nuevo protegido, un chico llamado Rajiv – dijo Paige – Tengo entendido que trabaja aquí.

Es correcto – dijo Phoebe – Pero no creo que esté de humor para hablar de magia.

Phoebe y Paige abordaron a Rajiv. Éste les dijo (con cierta tristeza) que había recibido un correo electrónico de su familia, diciendo que ya le habían elegido esposa. Paige decidió conocer a la esposa y con la información que obtuvo de Rajiv, fue orbitando hacia un pueblo del oeste de la India. Allí buscó a la familia de Rajiv. Ellos le dijeron que la futura esposa se llamaba Indira y era hija de un amigo del papá de Rajiv. Mientras Paige buscaba a Indira, se encontró con Cole. Paige le contó que buscaba a Indira para presentarla con su futuro esposo. "La conozco, es una de mis protegidas" dijo Cole.

Paige y Cole fueron a casa de Indira. Ahí Paige se enteró de que Indira era una bruja buena. Paige le contó que conocía a su futuro esposo y le ofreció ir a visitarlo. Indira aceptó y Paige y Cole la llevaron orbitando a San Francisco. Luego de una breve explicación del estilo de vida estadounidense por parte de Paige y Cole, Paige y Phoebe llevaron a Indira con Rajiv. Ellos se gustaron de inmediato y tuvieron una agradable charla hasta que un grupo de demonios atacó el lugar. Indira intentó utilizar su poder (crear tormentas de arena) para neutralizar a los demonios, pero fue herida por uno de los demonios.

Sin salir de su asombro, Rajiv sintió que algo despertaba dentro de él y decidió defender a su amada. En esas circunstancias, sus poderes despertaron a tiempo para utilizarlos en la batalla. Rajiv tiró rayos a los demonios, aniquilándolos. Mientras esto sucedía, Indira miraba anonadada la acción mientras Cole la curaba de sus heridas.

Al final, Indira y Rajiv decidieron pasar un tiempo para conocerse mejor antes de casarse. Con eso en mente, ambos se despidieron prometiendo mantenerse en contacto. Luego de eso, Cole llevó orbitando a Indira de regreso a casa.


End file.
